Outdoor lamps are light devices exposed at outdoor. The outdoor lamp is usually designed with the roads, landscape, architecture to achieve functional and artistical goal. It is understood that the outdoor lamp, in order to meet the requirements for outdoor use, should has better waterproof performance than other types of luminaires.
Outdoor lamp string is one type of the outdoor lamp and is composed of a power line having a certain length and a number of lamp holders arranged on and electrically connected to the power line. The lamp holders are spaced apart from each other so that the power line can be hung in a place where needs to be lighted, to make a large area lighting and a good decoration in the specific use of the outdoor lamp string.
Currently, in the existing outdoor lamp string, the power line is coupled with the female terminal by means of soldering. It is understood that soldering easily make a poor electrical contact between the power line and the female terminal, thereby affecting the lighting effects. In addition, the fixation strength between the power line and the female terminal is not good and easily makes it prone to loose.